Always
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: One shots and of course the one and only Caskett,chapter 22 fixed,now taking request.
1. Chapter 1

(Set early season 5,Castle discovers the cuddly side of Beckett)

"Castle!" He could hear her desperate cry for help echo through the warehouse. It was huge, dark, and endless. He ran through the halls, slamming doors and checking corners, desperate to find her. "Help me, Rick!" She shouted again.

He followed her voice, but couldn't find her. Kate, where are you?" He was trying to hard to pinpoint her location.

"Cas." That's all she said before a gun shot rang out.

"Kate?" He screamed, panic creeping into his blood.

"Castle." Her voice was smaller this time, weak.

He ran down the hall, turning into a small, square, dimly lit room.

"Castle." He kept hearing her voice, but it was every where, and she was no where. It was like she was a ghost. He went back to open the door, but the handle wouldn't budge. Again, he heard her calling his name, but this time, she was right on the other side of the locked door. "Castle! Castle, help! Please!" She sounded so desperate and scared, but then the tone changed, and she just kept repeating, "Castle, Castle, Castle, Castle."

The room was dark, the sound of a lone taxi honking at the curb down below was the only sound. The winter wind was howling past the window panes, the cold seeping in through the cracks. He breathed in, realizing how horrible of a nightmare that had been. He was so relieved when he smelled her cherry shampoo, and felt her head on his chest.

When he opened his eyes, he saw her draped over him, hair sprawled out in every direction. She had her arms around his waist, sleeping soundly.

He never imagined Kate Beckett, the strongest and toughest person he knew, to be a cuddler. He had always imagined she slept stiff as a board. But here she was, laying peacefully, her breathing even.

He sighed again, this time drawing little circles up and down her arm. She instinctively moved closer still into his embrace, letting out a content sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

the belly of the beast,one shot

"Castle."

"Kate."

They spoke each other's names at the same time, hugging one another tightly. Neither of them had hugged anyone tighter, or been more relieved to see someone in their entire lives.

Castle turned his head to kiss her temple, more than thankful that she was okay.

Beckett ran her hands through the hair on the nape of his neck, then down his back. She never wanted to see this end, never wanted to have her future with his in question even just once more.

They broke from their embrace, foreheads touching, and noses rubbing together. She traced his jawline, wiping a stray tear off his cheek.

He reached down and grabbed her hand, placing it on his own cheek for reassurance that she was back. He never wanted to feel so helpless ever again. Never wanted to question what would happen. Never wanted to think that he may lose her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too." She tried to smile, lighten the mood, but tears were streaming down her face as well. Sweet relief that she was finally safe and back in her fiances arms.


	3. Chapter 3

6x18,Gates phone call pushed back a little bit.

"Leave it." Her phone rang in the other room, and Castle did not want her to even think about touching it.

"It could be Gates or the boys." She glanced over to where the sound was coming from.

"You promised." He looked at her with big eyes and a pout. They had made an agreement. For him to write all day the next day, no excuses, she had to spend the day with him doing what ever he wanted.

"Okay, sorry." She said as he pulled her to the bedroom.

Beckett was in his lap, her arms around his neck. His hand ran up and down her upper thigh.

She kissed him hard, breaking apart and biting her lower lip. "Convinced yet?"

"Oh Beckett, you should know by now that it takes a lot more than making out to convince me."

"Oh really?" A devilish grin danced on her face as she moved down to focus on his neck. She found his sensitive spot and played with him, breathing heavily.

Just then, the phone rang again, a reminder that she had a job to do. She reached over to grab it. "Beckett?" was her immediate response, all while tracing Castle's jawline.

She was still on the phone talking when Castle pushed the hair away from her shoulder and shifted her forward. He played with her senses, moving up her neck and nibbling on her ear. Beckett tried not to react, knowing it would be picked up by her captain. She closed her eyes, trying to focus. "Yes sir, I'll be there soon. Okay, see you then." When she hung up, she let out a breathy moan. "Castle, what were you doing?" She was more flustered that anything.

"You're just so sexy when you moan." He growled, holding her tight and kissing her cheek.

"Castle, I have to go." She tried squirming out of his embrace.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, I promised."

"What about the promise you made me?" He finally released his grip.

"Don't play that card. This is work." She scooted off the bed and made for the closet.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He turned to face her and gave her a small smile.

She was dressed in record time, hair and makeup already fabulous as usual. "I'll be home soon." She shuffled over to him, pecking him on the lips before running towards the door.

He waved at the door frame, still in his pajamas. "I'll be here. Not writing." He opened his laptop that had been sitting on the nightstand, avoiding the work that had to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle has a nightmare about their wedding day.

The church was white, the sun shining brightly through the stained glass windows. The flowers popped, making the space inviting and calming. A picture perfect day for a picture perfect wedding. The wedding band started playing, and that's when he saw his bride, Kate Beckett. She floated down the aisle, her smile growing wider as she approached. When she reached the alter, she turned to face him, her cute little smile on her face. She was happy. She should have been his one and done, knew that if they would have me earlier, that would be true.

The priest began to speak, but he can't really hear much of it, he's so completely focused on her. But as he continues looking so compassionately at her, her flawless skin suddenly turns grey. All of a sudden, the music changes giving an early feeling of death and despair. He looks around to see what is happening, but no one is there. When he turns back to look at Kate, her body is on the ground. Her dress was no longer white, but a deep, crimson red; blood.

"No, no, no." He whimpered.

Beckett stirred next to him, waking up at the sound coming from him. She turned to see Castle, his face contorted, and his hands balled into fists. "Castle." She leaned into his side, rubbing his arm gently.

"Kate."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Shh, Rick, it's alright."

"No." He cried again, disparity in his voice.

"Castle, I'm here, wake up." She pushed the hair away from his face, trying harder to wake him up from his nightmare.

Finally, his eyes opened, and he shot up in bed. He breath was heavy as his eyes darted around the room, trying to get his bearings.

"You okay, babe?"

He nodded, his feet swinging over and hitting the floor. He leaned over putting his head in his hands, rubbing his face. Beckett moved behind him, rubbing his back. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his temple gently. He reached up, placing his hands over hers.

"You're okay. Let's go back to bed." She suggested.

He moved back into place, pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent.

She continued soothing him, whispering to him that she was right here and safe; he had nothing to worry about. Soon, they had finally relaxed, and fell back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle and their son pick up Beckett from work.

"Alright, come on, buddy. Bath time." Castle picked the baby up from his high chair, and carried him to the bathroom. He was spending the day with his little man. He ran warm water, and let him splash around while he got cleaned up. Once they were done, he changed him, and held him against his shoulder. He picked up the baby bag, and were off to pick Beckett up from work.

When he got to the 12th, Hudson was already half asleep. He made his way over to Beckett's desk. "Hey."

Kate looked up confused. "Castle what are you doing here?"

"You asked me to pick you up this morning."

Kate rubbed her temples, the exhaustion starting to play with her memory. "Oh yeah, I did." She started rubbing her son's back, causing him to stir and whimper. She took the baby from Castle, and held him up against her. He gripped her shirt and cried, telling her that he was hungry.

They walked down to the car, and Kate placed him in the car seat, giving him a bottle.

When they finally returned home and got up to the loft, he was sound asleep. Beckett carried him to his room. She placed him in his crib gently, draping a blanket over him. She smoothed his hair, kissing the top of his head.

When she walked into her own room, it was dark. Castle was already asleep. She changed quickly, the bed calling her name. She pushed back the covers, shifted over to Castle's side, and wrapped her arms around him, letting sleep steal her away.


	6. Chapter 6

When Beckett woke the next morning, Castle was already gone. She must have slept later than she thought, because the light pouring in through the cracks in the blind were brighter than usual. She pulled herself away from the warm comforter and padded to the door. She could smell coffee brewing.

When she opened the door, Hudson was crawling around, playing with his toys. When he saw her, he smiled. She went over to him, and he gripped onto her pants, trying to pull himself up. When he was standing, he looked up at her and tried his best at "Mama." He reached out one hand for her.

She scooped him up, moving him to one hip. "Good morning, sweet boy. Let's go see daddy." She kissed his little hand and made her way out of Hudson's room and into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis and Meredith find out about Caskett.

"Mom?" Alexis was shocked to see her mother standing in the lobby of her building.

"Lexi Poo!" Meredith turned around, completely dolled up and exaggerated.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? No hugs for your mama?" She held out her arms, a huge smile on her face. Alexis went to return the hug, when Meredith stopped her. "Oh, watch the fur baby, it's new."

Alexis rolled her eyes, trying not to let her annoyance show. "Sorry."

"All good! What are you up to?"

"I haven't seen dad in ages because of classes, so I decided to surprise him and make breakfast for us."

"Oh great, let's go see Kitten!" Meredith looped her arm with Alexis' and pulled her to the elevator.

"Yeah, sure you can have breakfast with dad and me. Kinda like old times."

"That sounds great!" Meredith flipped her hair, pushing the up button to go see "Kitten".

"You know, Beckett, I have chairs for a reason." He faced her; she was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, suddenly not worried about the chairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, biting her lip. He leaned in slowly to kiss her until she stopped him.

"Castle, the pancakes." They both turned slightly to look at them, but then Castle refocused.

Between each kiss, he answered her concern. "Let. Them. Burn." He absentmindedly reached over and turned the stove off.

They were about to move to the bedroom, so engrossed in their morning activity, that they didn't hear the door open. "Hey, dad?" Alexis and Meredith stopped in their tracks, mouths hanging open and eyes wide.

"Kitten?"

"Meredith?" Rick turned around, completely stunned to see his daughter and ex wife. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." She shrugged her coat off, revealing a skin tight, red dress."

Beckett grabbed onto Castle a little tighter, unaware of what to do. She had heard all about Meredith, but never experienced the craziness first hand.

Alexis noticed their closeness and spoke next. "Dad, are you two?"

"Alexis, maybe we should talk." Castle motioned to the couch. He helped Beckett off the counter, lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her close. Meredith noticed and realized that they were serious, really serious. No more one nights anymore.

"How long have you been going out?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"A month." He looked at Beckett and back at Alexis.

"A month?" Alexis screeched, jumping a little. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Alexis." Beckett started.

"No, I don't want to hear it."

It was Meredith's turn for the dramatics. "Oh my poor baby." She pulled Alexis into a hug, trying to be the good parent for a change. "Why don't we go and have breakfast somewhere else. You two can settle this later." She pulled Alexis out of the room, leaving Castle and Beckett completely flustered.


	8. Chapter 8

Early Caskett.

When they got into the elevator, he pulled her close. It had been a long day, and all they both wanted was to be home. Beckett cupped his cheeks, placing two, little kisses on his lips. She gave him a small smile before resting her head on his shoulder.

He turned his head to whisper in her ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." She turned her head into his neck, and he kissed her temple gently, silence filling the elevator for the rest of the way down.

They had been home less than half an hour before they were both slumped on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. Castle ducked his head, letting it rest on top of hers. She had fallen asleep in his lap. He played with a stray curl that fell in her face. He pushed the hair off her forehead, and kissed it softly. He shifted slowly, moving to the edge of the couch, deciding if he should leave her, wake her up, or carry her. But one look at her peaceful face and he decided carrying her to bed was the best option. He scooped her up and walked quietly through the darkness, laying her on her side.

"Castle." She mumbled, caught somewhere between sleep and awareness.

"Go back to sleep, beautiful." He kissed her forehead again, still standing over her.

"Castle." She said again, as he headed to the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Come cuddle."

A small smile grew on his lips. "Alright." He slipped off his shirt and pants, wearing only his boxers, and slid in next to his girl. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burrowing into her side and the pillow. She snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around his, both falling asleep to the sound of the other's heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

Beckett turned the taps of the shower, and wrapped herself in a towel. She stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair and massaging her lotions and moisturizers, trying to unwind. Finally, she slipped on a t-shirt, Castle's, which sat just above her knees.

She turned the light in the bedroom off before walking into the living room. Castle was on the couch watching TV. She sat down next to him putting her head on his shoulder. "Where's Martha and Alexis?"

"Out, why?" He asked facing her.

She felt silly for what she was about to say, but she couldn't help it. "I wanna make out."

Castle raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smile on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah." She bit her lip. "I just wanna have a hot, high school make out sesh on the couch."

"Well I like your thinking." He snaked his arm around her waist pulling her close.

She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. The kiss intensified, sending chills down her spine. She couldn't help the little moan that escaped her lips when he peppered her neck with kisses.

When he moved back to her lips, she turned her head, nibbling on his ear, and that little place on his neck that drove him crazy. "Oh, Kate." He breathed out as she teased him, sucking on his pulse. His hand traveled up and down her leg, rested on her thigh, and eventually traced her butt.

The movie ended earlier than they thought, and they hoped Rick wasn't home. He would be upset that they hadn't invited him to go with them. Martha and Alexis strode to the door, walking in casually. But what they saw surprised them. Castle had his hand up Kate's shirt, resting on her butt. They were both unaware of the two as they continued kissing.

Alexis cleared her throat, and two sets of eyes shot open. Kate tumbled off of Castle's lap, crossing her legs and folding her hands on her knees.

Castle pushed his hair back, his voice cracking. "Mother? Alexis? You're back early!"

Kate buried her face in his shoulder, unable to hide from the embarrassment.

"Uh, Richard." Martha motioned to his hand, that had managed to still be resting on Kate's butt. She tilted her head to Alexis, who was in full on, grossed out, shock.

"I should head back to the dorms." She said, eyes still wide.

"Bye, Alexis." Castle waved, rubbing his eyes.

"Bye, Dad." She scooted to the door quickly, grabbing her laundry as she went. "Bye Grams, Kate!" She was gone in a flash, trying to escape the awkward.

"I'm going upstairs, darlings." Martha sauntered to the stairs.

"Alright, mother." He waited until he heard her door close. "They're gone."

"I don't wanna look."

"Wasn't that bad." Beckett looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, it was bad."

"Yes it was bad! Your mother and daughter walked in on me sucking on your neck!"

"You think yours was bad? Did you not see where my hand was?" Castle's eyes were wide as he thought about what had happened.

"This isn't how I wanted them to find out about us." He stood up, scooping her back up into her arms. "Castle, where are we going?" She let a fake worried look blanket her face.

He pursed his lips. "To finish what we started." Then, he ran with her in his arms to the bedroom, Beckett squealing as he went.


	10. Chapter 10

Another 6x17 one shot

Her half dead body lay their in the damp grass, the cold, night air surrounding her. She didn't have the energy or will power to move or put up a fight. This was the end, they finally did it; they had killed Kate Beckett.

Castle opened the door, Espo still coming to a stop. Running through the fog, trees hitting him in the face, he continued running, not caring about anything but her. "Kate! Kate!" He shouted her name over and over as loud as he could.

Finally, he found her body, nearly slipping over a hill. He kneeled in front of her, moving her hair to see her face.

Her eyes cracked oped. "Castle." She said breathlessly, trying to reach his face.

He grabbed her hand, placing it on his cheek, damp from a mixture of the forest and his tears. He watched as her eyelids slipped closed again, fluttering open slightly. "No, no, please sweetie, I know it's hard, but please keep your eyes open." Her eyes began to close slowly again. "Please open your eyes, please." He could just barely see her chest rising and falling, before he scooped her up. He had to get her put before it was too late.

"Hospital, hospital!" He yelled, back at the car before the boys had even left the perimeter. Ryan opened the back door as fast as he could. He grabbed blankets from the trunk, bringing them to Castle immediately. He slid into the backseat, her on his lap, and wrapped her tightly. "Crank the heat, she's freezing."

Espo did as he was told before turning on the siren, and making his way to the hospital.

She had been checked out by all the doctors. She had mild hypothermia, shock, and mild cuts and bruises, but she was going to be okay. She had slowly regained consciousness, and her awareness was back when they wanted to bathe her; she found it ridiculous that they had to do this. She was being stubborn. "It hurts."

"I know, but we have to get these cuts washed." The nurse used a jug to rinse her hair, but the water splashing her face caused her to panic, flash backs of her torture flooding her vision.

"No, please stop."

"What's the matter, dear?" The older nurse asked.

"I was dunked."

"Okay, I have an idea." The woman used her hand as a shield in front of Kate's eyes as she continued to rinse her hair. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

When she had been cleaned up, the nurse let her get dressed and brush her hair. Then, she gave her a painkiller, advising her to get some rest.

"When will I be discharged?"

"Tomorrow morning. You're only here for one night."

"Could you send in my fiance?"

"Sure, dear."

"Can he stay with me?"

"I'm afraid not. Hospital rules." The nurse saw the look of desperation on her face. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Excuse me, Dr. Wickem?" The elder nurse tapped the man on the shoulder.

"What can I do for you, Ann?"

"It's about Kate Beckett."

"Is she okay?"

"She wants her fiance."

"Well, go ahead and send him in."

"Overnight?"

"Let me see her." Dr. Wickem walked into the room to talk to Kate. "Miss Beckett."

"Yes?"

"I can let your fiance see you, but I don't know if I can allow him here overnight."

"Please, Doctor, he makes me feel safe."

***  
"Doctor?" Gates approached him.

"Yes, Captain?" He turned to face her, clipboard in hand.

"How is she?"

"Requesting her fiance."

"Mr. Castle." Gates motioned him over with her glasses.

"Yes, sir?" Castle's head shot up.

"She's requesting you."

"I can go in?" He jumped up from his chair, eager to see her.

"Yes, but one thing, Mr. Castle." Wickem added. "There are a few rules."

"Alright."

"We don't usually let people stay over night, but with Detective Beckett's state, you can stay. You can be the only one in the room, you can't leave the room, and you can't wonder the halls. If she needs anything, you call a nurse. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Castle said quickly, ready to finally see her.

"Okay, you may go in."

Castle walked in trying to be quiet. He brushed the hair off of her forehead, kissing her gently. He sat down next to her.

"Castle, where are you?" Her eyes were still closed, her hand extending, searching for him.

Castle grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers. "It's okay, Kate. I'm here. You should get some sleep."

"I can't."

"Just try. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He kissed her hand, stroking her hair with his other hand.

"Castle?" She mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "Always."


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy, me finished." Three year old Gracie called out to Castle.

"Alright, monkey, let's get you changed." Castle scooted around the island to help his daughter out of her chair.

"Piggy back daddy!"

"Alright, hop on." Castle turned to let her jump onto her back as she squealed with delight. He carried her upstairs, exaggerating every step of the way. Gracie giggled, sounding exactly like Kate. Gracie was the definition of a mini Beckett; the laugh, smile, eyes, everything.

They arrived at Gracie's room, Castle plopping her on her bed. "Arms up!"

She did as she was told as Castle changed her pajamas to a dress, and attempted to put her hair in pigtails. After the third attempt, her finally decided it was good enough. "Go play!"

"Let's go!"

"Yay!" Gracie scooted off the bed, making her way to the stairs.

Castle carried her down the stairs, placing her on the couch. "Alright, you play while I go wash up and clean the kitchen.

"Mommy play." Gracie said, pointing to their bedroom door.

"Mommy will play later, sweetie." Castle told her, turning to finish his chores.

Minutes later, without him knowing, Gracie made her way into their bedroom, drawing in hand. Beckett was laying on her side, one arm draped over the side of the bed, sound asleep. "Mommy, mommy.' Gracie tugged on Kate's hand.

She opened her eyes, an instant smile on her face. "Good morning, angel." She said, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

An identical smile found its way on Gracie's face at the sight of her mother. "Mommy!" She said, trying to climb onto the bed.

Beckett lifted her up onto the bed, snuggling her to her side. "What have you got there?"

"Picture for you!" She shoved it at Kate.

Beckett's eyes grew wide. "For me? Did you draw this?"

"It's a horsey!" She demonstrated, pointing at the four-legged creature.

"Thank you, I love it." She said, putting it on her bedside table.

"Mommy, huggie!" Gracie climbed on top of Beckett, throwing all of her body weight on her. She wrapped her arms around her neck as Beckett cuddled her close.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweet girl." Beckett kissed the top of her head.

"Love you more."

"No, I love you more!" Beckett said, laying her down in the bed, tickling her belly and blowing raspberries on her tummy. Gracie squirmed and giggled, a huge smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my God. I'm in Castle's bedroom. So last night wasn't a dream? I really did do it. I listened to my heart and not my brain. Yes.

Castle was laying on his back with his arms laying flat.

I wonder what it's like to cuddle with Castle? I've never really been one for cuddling. And I've never slept in a bed with a guy before; believe it or not. I know, I know, it's bad.

I moved a little over to him, fixing up his hair. I kissed him lightly on the forehead then tucked my head into the crook of his neck. I pulled one of his arms around me gently, wrapping my arms around him. It was warm, welcoming, safe, and sent tingles down my spine.

I dug my head more into his chest. I never wanted this to end. I was scared that when he woke up he would think it was a mistake. Or maybe he would think that now that he had slept with her he could move on to the next and follow them around.

No Kate, stop it. You're letting your brain take over. This wasn't a mistake, it was fate. This was supposed to happen. Of course he's not going to move on just like that. He's not that guy anymore.

Brain shut up! If I keep over thinking this I'm going to screw it up and there will be four years you wasted in love with this guy. More than four years from the first day I read his books. I had dreams about how I would bump into him and we would get married and have kids.

Oh my God, Katherine Beckett, you are the biggest freak. Maybe don't tell him about the dreams about getting married and having kids. Pull yourself together. It's going to work. Just don't do anything stupid; how hard could it be?

I was about to go back to sleep when it hit me. What if Castle doesn't like cuddling in bed? What if he likes his own space and here I am laying half on top of him; like a teddy bear? You screwed up already!

"Kate." Castle said half asleep.

Oh my gosh, why does he have to be so perfect?

"I'm sorry for laying on you like a teddy bear."

You idiot! So much for not saying anything weird.


	13. Chapter 13

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I'm sorry, Beckett." Ryan said, heartbreak evident in his voice and eyes.

She didn't know what to do or say or feel. So she did what she does best; leave. She stormed off to the break room, shutting the door behind her. When she was confined inside, she slid down the back wall, bursting into tears.

Lying in bed that night, she couldn't help but to play with her engagement ring; the one that was supposed to signify forever. A stray tear slid down her face but she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. No, he couldn't be gone, not her husband. She hugged his pillow tightly, breathing in as deeply as she could just to smell his scent.

She nearly breaks down at the coffee machine; his gift to the NYPD. It was NYPD and Richard Castle coffee. She saw the heart stencil, the one he would use to draw patterns on her lattes. She picked it up gently, tracing it with the tip of her finger.

She goes to put her necklace on, but she stops a second, looking at her mom's ring. Right next to that is her own wedding ring. It deserved to be worn properly, so she slid it off the chain and slipped it onto her ring finger. "I love you, Castle, where ever you are."

As she walks the streets of New York, his photo is plastered every where she looks; it's all over the news. The cover of the latest PEOPLE read: In latest news, writer Richard Castle has gone missing." Beckett walked up to the newsstand, his picture centered perfectly on the cover. She traces the picture like she did the stencil. "Babe, where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Beckett, we have nothing." Espo hung his head delivering the news. They'd been searching for three days now. False leads and dead ends were all they had at this point.

Why did she get her hopes up? She had hope, but now that three days had past, she shouldn't have expected for him to be found over night. She had to fear for the worst. She had to brace for reality.

"He's not dead, he's just not found yet." Gates said to her. In all of this, Gate's softer side had emerged, truly feeling for Beckett in this scenario.

"Easy for you to say when your husband is at home safe." She whispered walking out of the office. Gates let her comment pass knowing she wasn't thinking clearly.

She made her way to the break room where she sat alone at a table in the corner. She couldn't help but to remove her wedding ring and twist it in her fingers absentmindedly. Her thoughts instantly drew back to their honeymoon.

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"Nope!"

"Please? Cause you love me?" He pouted, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine. But only because I love you!" She took a few steps back and ran to jump on his back. Little things like this, ones that made her feel extremely childish, actually became fun and romantic with him. Just his excitement to carry her on his back like this made her smile.

They both laughed for no apparent reason other that the fact that they were so unbelievably happy. She leaned around, a huge smile on her face, and kissed him.

Thinking about it, she tried not to cry. She would give anything in the world to be back there with him. When she pictured her married life, she never imagined it would only last two months. She never imagined an undercover mission would go so wrong.

Feeling hopeless and helpless, Ryan and Esposito watched her from their desks as she clutched her ring, tears streaming down her face.

Nine days later and she was on a personal leave from work. She was exhausted and so, so heartbroken. They had barely gotten anywhere, and the odds at this point weren't good. But she'd never give up, ever.

So there she sat on the couch, daydreaming about anything and everything that reminded her of him. She had been doing so a lot lately. And as if doing so would bring him back, she heard the click of the door opening which brought her out of her thoughts. And in that moment, everything changed. Espo and Ryan sauntered in, followed by none other than Castle.

Beckett stood up, suddenly frozen to the spot. Castle walked towards her stopping halfway. Beckett walked towards him, slowly reaching out her hand to touch his face. Both had similar looks on their faces; ones of pure and utter relief, joy, and awe. Her hand met his cheek, and he reached up to cover hand with his. His eyes shut at her touch, tears falling from both.

Espo nudged Ryan and both exited silently as the homecoming continued.

Castle wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her close. Beckett leaned into him, still unable to look away from his face. "It's really you." At this point, she didn't care how they found him or where or by what means or why. All she cared about was that he was safe and home and alive.

"Yeah, it's really me." His voice husky, he drew his face close to hes, rubbing his nose with hers.

Her voice was barely a whisper. "You came back to me."

"Always." He whispered back before leaning in and kissing her.


	14. Chapter 14

Alexis went to go visit her dad. And if she was being honest, she really hoped that his new girlfriend, Kate Beckett, wasn't there. It seemed that every time she went to visit him, he was too busy with Kate. She couldn't believe after everything with the shooting and her ignoring him that he would take her as his girlfriend. And Alexis knew she would have to get used to all of it; Kate was here to stay.

Alexis went over early that morning. She figured her an her dad could have breakfast, just the two of them. They could make chocolate chip pancakes and discuss school and writing; just like old times. But no, Kate was there, sitting on top of him, Castle laying flat on the bed. They laughed, whispering things in each other's ear as he ran his hand up and down her thigh. Alexis watched as Beckett laughed again, leaning down to shower his neck and face with kisses.

Alexis retreated to her room until lunch, hoping to finally have some alone time with her dad. But when she walked down stairs, Beckett was there. They sat in the office, both of them in his desk chair, her in his lap, showering him with kisses again. She thought it was odd; the rule was when dad was writing, you stay out of the office.

It's later that night that Alexis assumes Kate would have had to have gone home by now. But no, she hasn't. The loft is dimmed, romantic music flowing through the space. The table is set up for a dinner just for two.  
Castle has his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight, while she, once again, kisses him. Alexis can't help but think about her slobbering all over him, but he must not care.

Later that night, long past dinner, Alexis is almost positive Kate had left by now, but no such luck. Alexis flipped through the TV channels and found her and her dad's favorite movie was just starting. She ran to check to see if they had ice cream; they always did. She figured it would be the perfect father daughter night; movie and ice cream. She walked into the bedroom to ask if he was interested, but he was curled up in bed with Kate, already asleep.

Alexis couldn't help the ache she felt in her heart. She missed her dad, and he didn't care. So, she left the loft and went back to her dorm where she watched the movie alone, a carton of ice cream in her lap.


	15. Chapter 15

Fired. Katherine Beckett had been fired. That's all she could think as she woke up, back in New York. She felt like she had let everyone down, felt like she let herself down. But it hadn't felt right, it never felt right. It wasn't home. He family wasn't there. They didn't feel like family. Her two male co-workers didn't act like brothers. They were there for the sole purpose of the job. Her partner didn't have her back the way she was used to. He didn't bring her coffee, didn't understand her past, and treated her like a child, like a rookie who knew nothing. Nobody ever listened to her theories. Nobody ever invited her to drinks after work. "You have paperwork, Agent." Was what she was always told. She had never been told to do paperwork before. Usually she had to be pulled away from it. So as much as she hated being fired, she knew it was for the best. She didn't belong in D.C.

She awoke in Castle's warm embrace; a wall of protection and love. She moved her head from his chest to look at him face to face. He was already awake, his eyes locking with hers. She couldn't help but get lost in his blue eyes.

She placed her hand on his cheek, their eyes still locked on each other. He stared into her hazel eyes that complimented her skin tone so well. It felt like they were in slow motion, like they were infinite. She lowered her face to seal her good morning with a kiss. He kissed her back, lengthening their time together. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

It was ruined, though, when Pi walked in, making them both jump. "Don't mind me Mr. C and Mrs. C." He walked into the bathroom and reappeared moments later. "Cherry shampoo; nice touch Mrs. C." Pi left with her shampoo, a huge smile on his face.

"What the hell is Pi doing snooping around our bathroom?"

"I don't know, but I think that kid is the reason why locks were invented." Both Castle and Beckett went to sit up, her crawling up onto his lap and cupping his cheeks in her hands. They kissed each other, making up for the time she had been away. Heavy breaths escaped their lips as they stayed glued to one another.

He re-positioned them both, laying her on the bed below him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, needing to be as close to him as possible. One hand around her waist, and another tangled in her curls, he was about to move down to her neck when Martha burst through the door.

"Good morning darlings!"

The two jumped apart, covering themselves with the comforter. "Mother, can't you knock?"

"What, Richard? I've seen you two kiss before. It's not like I walked in and you two were."

"How can I help you, mother?" Castle cut her off, a hand covering his face.

"I left something here on my way out this morning and I thought I'd come and say hello." Martha gestured to nothing in particular.

"Okay, well hi." Castle waved as Kate laid still under the covers.

"Okay, darlings, I got the message. I'll leave you two to make out or whatever it is that was." She made a face and pointed at them both. "You know with Alexis home and everything you should really consider shutting and locking you door. Don't want her to walk in and see you and Katherine getting physical." Martha looked suggestively at them both, Kate nothing more than a log under the covers. A mortified log.

"Mother, please." Castle's eyes widened, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, alright, bye!" She waved again, leaving the room.

When the coast was clear, Beckett pulled him back down to where she was laying, kissing him like she had before. He didn't waste any time moving to her neck and kissing her down to her collar bones. Beckett ran her fingers through his hair, her head hanging to the side. Castle pushed her bra strap off of her shoulder, peppering the area with kisses as he held her close.

Luckily, a blanket was still covering them when they heard, "Dad?"

Castle looked up from the position he was in, covering her bra with his hand. "Yes, Alexis?"

"Pi and I are going out and we'll be gone all day." Alexis was looking at the ground, knowing what she had walked in on.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll see you later." Castle smiled at his daughter as she turned to walk out. When he turned back to face Kate, she sat with her phone in her hand.

"We have a case." She bit her lip.

Castle let out a long breath. "Of course we do."

She tugged his shirt collar, her lips right next to his ear. A hint of seduction on her tongue. "If you're a good boy today, we can finish this little encounter tonight."


	16. Chapter 16

(6x22 one shot and a little out of character)

Beckett broke away from Castle's hug reluctantly.

"I can't live without you." Castle said between sobs, still holding onto her hand.

"I know, babe, but I need to put an end to this." Kate tried her best to be strong even though she was so close to beaking.

"Let me go with you." Castle was desperate.

"No, Castle. This is my battle, not yours." Kate shook her head, biting her lip.

"But what if I lose you, Kate?" The way he used her first name made the tears blur her vision.

"Don't build a wall up like I did. Let people in." She just couldn't look at him.

"If something happens to you, I'll never love again."

"Cas."

He cut her off. "No, Kate, you're my one and only. No one could ever come close to you."

Beckett placed her hand on his cheek, finally looking him in the eyes. She stroked his face with the pad of her thumb, and wiped away the tears that were silently streaming down his face. She moved closer, rubbing her nose with his. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Cas."

He cut her off again, pulling her close. "No, don't you dare say goodbye. Just tell me that you love me."

"I love you so much, Rick." She breathed out heavily, a last ditch effort to stop the tears. She went to turn, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her back around. "Please, Castle."

"Kate, please don't do this. Please don't leave me." He pleaded with his eyes; the saddest eyes she'd ever seen.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, Kate reached for the necklace hanging in its usual spot. She slipped it from around her neck and placed it in his palm.

"Kate."

She moved his other hand on top of it, closing it in his grasp. "It's yours now, Rick. If something happens, I'm always with you."

"I love you." He pulled her close, kissing her with everything he had in him, trying desperately to memorize everything about her; everything that was her.

They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes for a moment more, before she turned and walked to the door, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Alexis tiptoed down the stairs to where Martha was sitting, watching Castle in the living room. "Hi, Grams."

"Hello, darling." She whispered back to her granddaughter.

Alexis was quiet for a moment. "He's still holding her necklace, isn't he?"

Martha nodded, a sad expression on her face. "He's just so heartbroken."

It was quiet for another moment, this time Alexis' voice nothing more than a whisper. "She's not coming back, is she?"

"We don't know at this point. But we can only hope she makes it back to us."


	17. Chapter 17

(4x20)

Castle saw her in the break room. He needed to get to her before it was too late, if it wasn't already. He rushed in and shut the door behind him.

Kate turned around from the coffee maker. "Castle, what are you doing?"

In a rush, he placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her closer and closer until their lips met. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, and wrapped the other around her waist.

The door opened then. "What going on here?"

They broke apart to see who it was, and Castle answered. "Go home, Collin." He pulled her close, and she snuggled into his side.

'What?"

"You heard me."

Collin pointed. "I'm here to pick her up so we can go get a drink."

"You won't be getting a drink with her."

"And why's that?" Collin crossed his arms in front of him.

"Because she's mine."

Beckett's heart pounded and her stomach fluttered as his words replayed in her mind. "She's mine."


	18. Chapter 18

It had been four hours since they wrapped up the case, and she had finally finished the paper work. When she was leaving she grabbed fries and a shake, headed straight home, and went straight to bed. It had been a long day; it was only her and Esp solving the case. Ryan was home sick, and Castle was on a book tour. For the next couple of weeks, it was just her and Javi.

It had been four hours since the book tour wrapped up. Everything had finished earlier than expected, so now he was on his way home to surprise his wife. He was sitting in the back of the car when his phone pinged. It was text from Beckett. "I think I might be pregnant?" His eyes got wide, and just as he was about to respond, his phone died. He had no way of answering her until he got home.

Not sure if Beckett was asleep, he slipped his keys into the lock and tried to enter as quietly as possible.

What he didn't know, though, was that their Golden Retriever, Royal, had woken Kate up. "Royal, it's not play time." Royal jumped off the bed and rushed to the door, whimpering and pawing at it. Not sure why he was acting so strangely, Kate grabbed her gun and opened the door just a crack. To her surprise, she saw someone standing in the kitchen. She ran over to him, tackling him to the ground.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" He asked, his hands pinned above his head.

"Castle?" She said, sounding puzzled. Royal barked behind them, still keeping watch.

"Do you have any other husbands?" He widened his eyes, sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry." She unpinned him, standing up and turning on the lights.

He rubbed his neck, sitting at the island. "Ow, that really hurt."

"Well, Castle, what did you expect?"

"A better welcome home than being tackled would have been nice!"

"Sorry, babe, Royal thought you were breaking in." She walked over to stand by him.

"Should you even be tackling anyone while you're pregnant?"

She widened her eyes. "How did you know I was pregnant?"

"You sent me a text earlier. Seriously, through a text?" He held up his phone which was now charging, displaying her message.

"Oh my God!" Beckett said, gasping and covering her mouth with her hands. "That text was for Lanie!"

"Lanie? Why Lanie? I thought you would tell me first!" He gave her a look.

"I was going to surprise you! Ugh!" She buried herself in his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her temple, "We're going to have a baby!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Babe, I'm home!" Beckett called out as she closed the door behind her, throwing her keys in the bowl and hanging her coat up. When she took a second look, she saw a trail of roses leading to the bedroom. "Castle?" She called out.

"Follow the trail." She heard from somewhere in the distance.

Beckett wasn't in the mood for games. "What's going on?"

"Just follow the trail and you'll find out."

"Castle." She said, doing what she was told, "I've had a long day. I'm tired and I really just want to." She stopped in her tracks when she saw the patio covered in petals, candles glistening in every corner, and an Ipod dock sitting on the table.

"Castle." This time, it was breathless.

"Do you know what today is?" He stood facing her, a grin on his face.

"Is this a game?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Just answer the question."

"It's the end of the month."

"And what happened a month ago?" He asked, prompting her.

She smiled then, her eyes glistening. "We got married."

He smiled just as wide. "That's right." He walked towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her.

"What's the Ipod for?" She asked when they broke apart.

"For dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yes. On our wedding day you were not only the most beautiful person in the room, but the best dancer as well." He held her close, looking her eyes.

She shook her head. "In that dress? No way!"

"Way." He said, mocking her.

"Shut up!" She laughed, slapping his chest playfully.

"May I have this dance?" He extended his hand to her, and she took it immediately.

They had been dancing on the patio for almost two hours, both so caught up in the moment. They didn't even care when it started raining. It took them both back to three years ago when she showed up at his door. They looked up at the sky and then back at each other, resting their foreheads together and smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

This case had been hard, harder than most. Yet she didn't know why it was upsetting her so much. Maybe because she loved him so much? Maybe because she knew that love was mutual. She liked the feeling of somebody loving her and the feeling of knowing that that love wasn't going away. SHe loved being his wife.

They had been married for four months. Four months of perfection. The case she had been working on was revolving around a four month marriage; now just memories. The husband had been killed and the wife was absolutely crushed.

It was almost as if they were mirror images of each other. Each had been friends for four years and lovers for two. The couple had been trying for a baby. Her and Castle were trying too. The wife was pregnant. She wasn't.

The case was wrapped up and all she could picture was herself in his arms, snuggling her close. She couldn't to think that maybe she would do that thing, the one where she pretends to be asleep just so he'll carry her to bed.

"Hey, beautiful." He greeted her as she hung up her coat.

"Hey, I'll be right back." She said, pecking him on the lips and making her way to the bathroom. She changed out of her work clothes and into her NYPD hoodie and sweat pants.

She came back out, immediately cuddling up next to him. She laid her head just below his chin and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Castle ran a hand up and down her back.

She was quiet. "Nothing, I'm just tired and I missed you, babe."

He shifted slightly,digging her head into his chest,"I missed you too, but really, what's wrong?"

"Our victim was a husband, and his wife loved him very much. They were just like us." She shifted closer still.

He finally realized why she was so affected. "I love you so much." Was all he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Castle."


	21. Chapter 21

She froze as he fell to the ground. Every nerve ending in her body flashed and danced as she watched the man that she loved take a bullet. Their suspect also stood frozen, the gun still pointed at his target. He hadn't intended on shooting anyone. Thought that he had a gun with no bullets just to scare them.  
"I'm sorry." He turned and bolted away from them. But everyone was hovering over Castle who was on the ground, his hand over his stomach where he had been shot.

"Javi, call backup!" Kate yelled as she ran towards Castle. She crashed down beside him, tears running down her cheeks.

He reached out his hand and cupped her cheek. "Kate." He said breathless. The color was draining from his face. "I love you."

"No, Richard Castle, don't you dare leave me."

His eyes slowly began to shut as his grip on her cheek softened.

"No, no, no." She started panicking. "You keep your eyes open! You're going to be fine." She grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it.

Espo rushed up behind her. "Beckett, the medics are here."

She studied his face one last time and kissed his forehead. "Always."

The two men rushed in then and started taking Castle away to the ambulance. Espo went over to Kate and wrapped his arms around her. "He's going to be okay."

"I need him, Javi." She cried into his shoulder as she watched the man she loved get carried away on a stretcher.

"I know."

She sat in the waiting room chewing on her nails when she noticed Josh rush down the hallway across the room. "Josh!" She jumped up and ran to him.

"You have to save him."

He felt so badly for Kate. He hadn't had the best example of love growing up. His mom wasn't around a lot and his dad left when he was young. Even when  
he was dating anyone, even Kate, he still didn't have a good indication of what love was.

But he had to admit that when he saw Kate and Rick, he saw what he had been missing; he saw what love was.

"Kate you need to sit down."

She was crying again, the nerves and anxiety getting the best of her. "No, he needs me."

"He needs you to sit down. I'm going into surgery now." He led her over to the seat she was at previously. "I'm going to save him."

She sniffed once, looking him in the eyes, the gratitude she felt too much to handle. "Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22 (fixed)

PM me your request or put them in the review box.

Cosmo and Maddi were playing in the living room after dinner. Maddi was fixated on her Barbies while Cosmo

drove his cars over the couches.

"Alright, it's bed time." Beckett walked over from the kitchen clapping her hands.

"Okay." Both kids said in unison as they started getting up to head to their rooms. They both put their toys away before doing so.

"Which one do you want to take upstairs with you?"

Maddi searched through her box of toy that they kept in the corner of the living room, searching for her unicorn. Cosmo wasn't far behind, grabbing for his Lighting McQueen.

"Arms up, Spiderman!" Beckett told him as his arms shot up into the air. She tugged his pajamas on over his head, tickling his belly when she was done. She lifted him off the bed and pushed back his covers. He climbed up and snuggled into the sheets. Beckett covered him up, kissing his temple. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you, Mama."

Beckett walked to the other side of the hallway to Maddi's room where she was trying to find her jammies.

"Mama, I want the Care Bear pjs."

"Okay, I got 'um." Beckett scooted her to the bed. She reached into the top drawer and pulled out a pair of pink pajamas.

"No, the purple ones! I don't like pink!" Maddi scrunched her nose.

Beckett turned back tot he drawer and smirked. "You liked pink yesterday." But, like her daughter wanted, she got her the purples ones.

Once she was changed, she tucked Maddi in and kissed her good night. When she walked back downstairs after checking under the bed, she noticed that her husband was finally home. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey, babe."

He turned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Hey, honey." He looked at her face then, noticing the look on her face. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just missed you. And I'm tired. Kids wore me out today." She smiled and rubbed his arms up and down.

"Want to go to bed?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yes."


	23. Chapter 23

Now taking request,pm your request and I'll write it up.

"Thank you." Castle smiled at the waiter, giving him the check and standing to leave. "Come on Kate, let's go." She had asked him to get burgers after work, Josh being shacked up in the ER all night. But after one too many drinks, Kate was out of it.

"Alright." She reached out for him and he helped her off of the bar stool. She giggled and then spoke again. "Can you please carry me?"

Castle raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know, Kate."

"Please?" She stuck out her bottom lip and hugged him. "Please for me?" This time she tried to kiss his cheek but stopped halfway. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Castle held onto her arms thinking something was wrong.

"You smell fantastic!" She smelled him again.

He couldn't help but smirk as he lifted her over his shoulder. "Come on."

He opened the door to her apartment, guiding her through the door frame. "Castle, did you move?" She asked confused.

"No, Kate, this is your place." He started leading her back to her bedroom.

She looked around confused again and then giggled. "Oh."

Castle sat her on the bed. "What are we doing?"

"You're going to sleep."

She stuck out her lip again. "Cuddle."

"How about I call Josh and you can cuddle with him?" Castle took her shoes off as he spoke.

"No."

"Why not?"

Beckett held up her index finger and thumb, pointing an imaginary gun at him. "I'll shoot you."

Castle chuckled as he pushed back her covers for her. "Okay, I won't call, but what should I do if he comes to the door?" He knew Josh wouldn't be there, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't having a little bit of fun with this.

"Shoot him."

"Will you get me out of jail?" Castle asked innocently.

Kate got in bed laughing at him. "You're funny."

"Go to sleep." He walked over to the door and switched off the light.

"Cuddle."

"You have pillows."

"Okay." She said before rolling over and falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

(6x20)

It was early morning in New York, the sun beginning to peek through the curtains in the dark bedroom. Castle and Beckett were still asleep, her snuggled into his chest. Martha was already awake, waiting silently in the living room. She had been preparing all night to present her display to her son and soon-to-be daughter in law as to why they needed her to help them with the flowers for the wedding. So she set up in the living room, her easel ready for the presentation.

When she stepped back and looked at her watch, she realized it was already ten. "Geez, what is taking them so long?" Martha stood at the closed door hoping she wouldn't walk in on them getting physical. She shuttered once before twisting the knob and talking under her breath. "Well I did tell them about locks." When she entered, she saw her son twisting a lock of Kate's hair, her still laying across his chest.

Martha tiptoed over to the curtains and pushed them open quickly, blinding Castle. Castle groaned in response, covering his face. "Good morning, darlings! Living room in two minutes, chop chop!"

Kate woke seconds later, groaning into the pillows when the light hit her. "Who was that and why is it so bright in here?" She moved her face into the crook of his neck trying to find some way to shield her eyes.

"I haven't got all day!" Martha's voice range out from the other room.

Castle huffed and then shifted himself into a sitting position. "Come on, Kate. Can't keep the queen waiting.

"Castle, I'm tired. I worked sixteen hours straight. This is my first day off in two weeks. I haven't had any coffee, and I just want to cuddle." She burrowed further into the covers when he shook her shoulder.

"Darlings, it will only take a minute!" Martha pranced back into the room as Castle laid back down.

"Mother, we are in our bedroom. We are in our bed. Our eyes are shut which means we're asleep. Can this wait?" Castle pleaded with his eyes, begging her to leave.

Martha shook her head turning to leave. "Oh alright, I'll be back later."

When she closed the door, Castle hurried and shut the blinds and climbed back into bed. "Take your time."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys,so I know heaps of you are pissed about the season six final but I have a theory to why Andrew did it,but I won't bore you with it here so PM and I'm also taking prompts so PM me your prompt and If you want to hear my theory about the final PM me,I'm also updating lift of horrors soon cause I'm finishing my other story moving on soon and keep an eye out cause I have a new AU story coming** **out soon,I tired really hard not to write a one shot for 6x23 but knowing me I was like what the hell I'm going to write one,this has fluff cause I couldn't help my self my that also.**

"I can't breathe." Kate gasped to Lanie as both women entered the room. The dress seemed to be getting tighter and tighter by the minute. Lanie quickly unzipped the back, and Beckett let out a breath as if she had been holding it in a competition. "Why? Why today?" Kate let out a sob, wiped tears from her cheeks.

"You need to sit and take a drink, sweetie." Lanie ushered her to the bed and handed her a bottle of water.

She took a gulp, tears still pouring onto her cheeks. "Why can't I have anything go right. These past few days have been nothing but disaster. I had to get a divorce, our venue burnt down, and my beautiful dress was destroyed. And now when I think I'm finally going to get my fairy tail, Castle is gone." SHe choked on the words as they came out, her crying turned to sobs.

"Kate, we don't know if he's dead yet." Lanie tucked a curl behind Kate's ear.

"How can anyone survive that? How, Lanie, how?" She screamed at her friend before sobbing again. Now she had attacked her friend, but Lanie understood. No one should ever have to go through this.

Espo and Ryan didn't have all the answers just yet, but they did know that their brother was alive; he survived. They texted Lanie to bring Kate to the hospital to see him.

Lanie's face brightened immediately. "Come on, we have to go to the hospital!"

Kate closed her eyes, wrinkling her forehead. "I feel fine."

"Not for you." Lanie answered back quickly.

"For who then?" She looked at Lanie then, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Kate, he's alive."

Kate's eyes widened as fresh tears sprang to them. "We have to get to that hospital." She hurriedly changed out of her dress and raced down the stairs to the car with Lanie by her side. He was alive.

When she got to the hospital, Kate wasted no time getting to where she needed to be. Within three minutes, she was directed to his room and was locked at his bedside. She ran to him, grabbing his hand and sobbing at the sight of him. He was beaten up, having been ejected from the car, but he was okay. They would have their wedding some day. But for now, she just wanted to bask in the sight of him. She kissed his temple, sitting next to him.

Minutes later, Castle woke slowly. He moaned and then rubbed his forehead with his free hand. When he fully recovered, he turned his head to see her sitting their, her eyes so happy and hurt and grateful all at once. He placed his hand on her cheek. "There's my girl. My gorgeous bride."

Kate smiled, a small, relieved laugh escaping her lips. She lowered her head, fresh sobs wracking her body.

"Kate." He said, moving his hand to her hair, stroking it. "Please don't cry."

After a couple of minutes, she calmed down and rested her head on his shoulder. Castle continued stroking her hair, so grateful to be alive. Kate looked up at him, rubbing her nose to his, too overwhelmed to speak. He smiled at her and quickly joined in.


	26. Chapter 26

**prompt from my best friend from my school Tyson,I know how unlucky,Kate comes home in a bad mood which sparks a fight between Caskett,there is fluff at the end.**

"See what you've done! Now you woke her up." Kate screamed as they heard Gracie's loud cries from the other room. She had finally gotten her to sleep, and Castle came in, dropping an entire stack of books on the floor.

"Just another thing to add to the list." Castle looked at her, hand on his hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She craned her neck looking for an explanation,

"I'm a loser husband and now a dad. What's next, Kate, am I going to be a loser writer too?"

"Don't you mean smart ass? I never said any of those things!" She walked into Gracie's room to avoid him for a moment. "Hey baby." She said picking her up. "Are you hungry?"  
Kate walked into the kitchen and went to get a bottle. She slammed the fridge closed. "God dammit, Rick."

'What did I do now, sunshine?" Rick made a face before moving to stand between the kitchen and the living room.

"One thing. I ask you to do one thing. Make more bottles." Kate placed Gracie in her rocker.

"Well since you asked so nicely." He said, walking the rest of the way to the kitchen.

"No, don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." She beat him to the counter, starting the job herself.

"There you go with your loser thing again." He threw his hands in the air, standing behind her.

She turned to look at him. "I went to work this morning, you were watching TV. I came home from work, you were still watching TV. Did you do anything today that I asked you to do?"

"I looked after Gracie!"

"Wow, Castle, you looked after your own child. Would you like a gold star?" She put the top on the bottle and pushed past him, giving it to Gracie. "You're such a jerk and you're so childish!"

"Well you're not a ray of sunshine yourself." He followed her into the living room.

"Are you done having your temper tantrum?" She turned around and went to hit him, but he grabbed her hand. He wrapped his hand around the back of her waist.

"What's wrong, Kate?" He looked into her eyes, knowing something was bothering her.

"Why would I tell you? You're being an ass."

He didn't let go when she struggled against him. "Tell."

"Let me go, Castle." She pulled back again but it was no use.

"Never."

"I lost the baby." Tears sprang to her eyes as she spoke. "I was late and took a test. It was positive. But I started bleeding last night. There, you happy? Now you know. Can you please let me go?"

He let go off her, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm sorry, Kate." He sat down on the couch, ushering her towards him. "Can we please talk about this calmly? Yelling at each other isn't going to help, Kate."

"Why did you yell back then?" Kate sat next to him, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I was frustrated too. But now we have to work on this. Let me help you." He grabbed her hand and held it in both of his hands.

"What are you going to do about it? We can't fix it. I can't fix it, you can't either. It's unfixable."

"We can't fix it, but we can work on this. We can make it better. You need time to cool off. I think you should take a bath and relax." Castle pulled her up and led her towards their room.

She went to argue, but he cut her off. "No arguing, now go."

"I can't, I'll bleed everywhere."

"We'll clean it up later." He pulled her the rest of the way into the bathroom and turned on the tap, kissing her temple before shutting the door behind him.

After her bath, Kate lay on the bed crying. She felt so awful for the way she had treated him. He walked in and sat on the bed, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, Castle. I'm so, so sorry." She looked at him and moved to sit nearer to him. "I was just so frustrated and upset. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

He held her close. "Shh, it's alright, baby. It'll be okay. I'm right here."


	27. Chapter 27

**A little one shot from 6x22,all fans want is a smut scene like 6x21 but I want a scene were Castle washes Beckett's cause I think it would be adorable.**

They had to get out of New York. He made a promise to Jim that he would always keep Kate safe so he wouldn't lose his wife and daughter. And with the wedding just two weeks away, he had to protect his bride. So they had to leave; had to get out and do it fast.

"Mom, mom." Kate was just barely conscious as he lowered her into the passenger seat of the car, drunk and cut up from being hit in the head. He made sure she was secure before flying into the driver seat and getting out while he still could.

They were close to the Canadian border when he stopped at a small motel, picking up shampoo, conditioner, and Advil at a convenient store near by. Castle carried her into the room and placed her on the bed gently. He took one of the wash cloths from the bathroom, wet it, and dabbed it on her forehead.

She finally stirred and woke up. "Head hurts." She rubbed her forehead and turned to look at Castle who was hovering over her.

"Do you feel okay?"

"I've been better." She closed her eyes again.

"Do you want some Advil?"

"Please." She propped herself up on her elbow and waited for Castle to bring her two pills and a glass of water.

After she swallowed the two, Castle checked her head.

"How much blood is there?" SH asked, still laying on the bed.

"A lot, but you got most of it o the motel wall." He wiped his hands clean after examining her cut.

"Where are we?"

"Near the border. Somewhere in Vermont." He rubbed her back as he spoke, trying to make her comfortable.

"My necklace, Castle." It was almost a whine when she spoke the words.

But he cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "It's okay, I have it right here."

She at up, letting him re-clasp it around her neck. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

He smiled at her before speaking again. "I have some shampoo and conditioner. Let's wash your hair and get the blood out."

"Okay." She let him help her to the bathroom, still woozy from getting hit.

He massaged her head gently, making sure to get out any last trace of wine and blood that was stuck in her roots. When he was done, he towel dried her hair and brushed it.

While he did this, she spoke. "We need a plan, Castle. We can't stay here forever."

"But I can't lose you."

"Castle, you have more to lose than me. You have a mother and a daughter who care about you. You have a family." She turned to look at him then, putting her hands around his neck.

"Yes, but I have a fiance also. For better or for worse."

"We don't need to hide, we just need a game plan."

"And we'll get one." He laid her down, doing the same beside her. "But for now, you need to rest. We can figure it out in a little bit." He kissed her before pulling her to him. Soon, her breathing evened out, and he began thinking of their next move.


End file.
